Zuud's Journal
28, May We have tracked some guys in cloaks heading south. These guys ain't no Apacheans, they too dressed for that. No, they have big swords and shields and I can hear their armor moving around. One of them is really big, almost like a half-orc. Don't matter, our boys can take 'em. 29, May Alright, we've got a trap set, a basic spike pit. We've got some poison on 'em, and we gonna use some stone spikes to break through their damned armor. I hope we don't break to much on 'em though, we lost a whole lotta gold back on Amazolla to some stupid gambler. If it wasn't for his crossbow I might have killed him myself. I still can't believe we had enough gold to get on a ship to Apacha. Spike traps been set! I'm off to see our prize! 2, June Bandits. I hate bandits. They tried to kill us with a pit trap. They failed. Just as all who stand in lord Vecna's way shall. I decided to take this little journal off one of them, a small little gnome. Jyrues and Tornal are my partners in this quest. We are to reach the ancient temple of Nerull, the old god of death. We hope to find the old god's scythe, which may hold great power to us. Lord Vecna should be most pleased once we succeed. 11, June We have reached the temple at last. Days of cutting through dense jungle is beginning to take it's toll. Tornal was shot by Apache natives. We were sure he would die; the Apache warriors are never to be trifled with. We feigned death, and they left. Fools. We left behind Tornal, thinking him dead. He returned to camp later. We never grow angry over our comrades when we are left behind, as it seems to please lord Vecna. We will enter the temple tomorrow. 13, June We have been wandering this accursed place for two days with no results, just some creatures summoned by the rituals of Nerull's followers, who are bent on keeping his old temples safe. Tornal has died, burned to death by a wraith. I had to get rid of my armor, as it was broken by a skeletal tomb guardian. 14, June I have been seperated from Jyrues. He set off a wall trap and it seperated us. If I can regroup with him, I will, but right now I have to find that Scythe. We keep on searching the upper levels. I thought I found the Scythe at the top of the temple, but that was a mere fake. It had some magic property, but nothing compared to the real power of Nerull's Scythe. I just hope that the Agency has not reached it before we did. 19, June I cannot continue. I am out of food and my armor is gone. I have died almost three times already. I'm going back. Damodar will understand. Jyrues has not showed yet, and I believe he has died. I have almost reached the catacombs, but I can't go. Maybe I will return, with more members. 12, July Damodar has abandoned the mission. He probably believes the Scythe is gone. I was able to bring the fake though. It is powerful, though not Nerull's. Damodar shall wield it as his weapon. 14, July Damodar has sent several cultists to preach Vecna's teachings. We have done nothing like this for over three hundred years. He himself is going. I hope they return well, as Hrafn is not kind to the Cult when we come into public. 19, July Suprisingly Damodar has returned with all of the people he took with him. They preached in Cartage, in the city of Syllipsi. They've returned with over two hundred new cultists. The Agency will probably step up their efforts to find our hiding place. We will need much more space for our newest recruits. This small little cave is not enough. 22, July Good news. We have found a vast extension of our cave. It stretches for miles. We have also found a freshwater source and good soil for food. Another part is a large open area, where we can practice our fbattles. 29, July The Amazons are at war with the Normans. The Amazons have little chance, as these barbaric warriros have invented a new drug. This drug drastically slows down bodily functions, allowing for any body part to be hit, even the brain, and they can continue their charge. If they reach the Amazon lines, they can win easily. I do not know who we should support, but I have a past with the Amazons. They trust me. Perfect people to betray. 16, August I am being sent to a small village near the Wallachian border in Cartage. The cult wants me there to search for an agent of the Raven Queen who is rumored to be hiding out there. The ship will land in Wallachia in two days. 22, August I have made quite a reputation in this small village, apparently called Skata. I have told them I am a Cartagan Guard sent to protect them from several goblin tribes rumored to be in the area. The Agent will return in a number of days; he has gone out hunting. 24, August I have killed the Agent. I was able to drug him and get him into the tavern's cellar at midnight. I have buried him alive in the walls. He cannot last long. He was a half-orc and had some beautiful silver armor. Not very effective, but I need a new set. I will leave in two days. 25, August I have met two strange Dwarves today. They claim the world is plauged by the undead and Vecna rules the world. What a wonderful world this sounds. I have spoken with them for a while. They claim to be Steel-Gales. I sent them to Wallachia and will meet with them soon again. 11, September I have reached Wallachia. Those Dwarves have yet to return. They also took an actor, who seems he is dreadful, and Garrett, Skata's sorcerror. Half Elf. Halfling. The weak are easy to decieve. 17, September Well, it seems Jyrues did make it. He told me he has tracked a ship with the coffin of Strahd von Zarovich. Finding such a thing should please Lord Vecna, and Count Damodar. 22, September They have passed the Steel-Gale initiation. I have also recieved word of Strahd's Coffin. I'm going to send these fools to get the coffin off the ship. Supposedly, the crew is ignorant to the cargo they carry. 23, September Those morons! They failed! Entirely! They have the stupidist excuse: A black man riding a black dragon dropped in and took did something to it. Bah! The coffin is empty, but can serve as something. Yurnor will come pick it up soon. I have encountered a Raven Queen's agent. He most likely suspects nothing, but i'm not sure. I have been enformed we are to soon strike at the Agency at it's heart. A meeting is to be called by them in Amazolla, but the war rages. If the Normans win, we may never get another chance. I am going to assist the Amazons, and these idiots will help me. 11, October It's been long since I wrote in this. I have sent the fools to look for a sacred artifact: the Black Box. It contains the left hand of Vecna. I need this. I cannot amass three consecutive failures. 18, October When are those idiots going t. Category:Books and Journals